


Long into the Night

by ifitwasribald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a really consensual gangbang that is, bottom!Thor, minor Bruce/Jane, minor Steve/Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Asgard, it’s customary for warriors to celebrate a great victory by coupling long into the night.  Turns out it’s a tradition that works pretty well in Midgard too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at AvengerKink: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40096205#t40096205

"So..."   
   
Thor rolls to one side to face Jane, and watches as uncertainty passes over her features.  He waits—she clearly has a question in mind, and whatever it is, she'll ask it in her own time.  He wonders what this one will be.  
   
Since he returned to Midgard, she has asked him many things—of his family, of Heimdall, of the Aether and the dark elves.  Some of her inquiries were simple—surprisingly so—while others went well beyond his expertise.  She questioned him on the details of the soul forge until he found himself grasping at half-remembered lore, unable to fully satisfy her curiosity.   He smiles a little, recalling the frustration and determination on her face, and silently thanks fate for bringing him to her.  
   
Perhaps the smile encourages her, or perhaps she simply finds the words she's seeking.  "You and Sif... were you... together?"  
   
He considers.  She could mean many things, and he would not wish his answer on this score to be misconstrued.  "She was never my intended.  But we have long fought together.  And—"  He doesn't yet know enough of Midgard, or even of Jane herself, to be sure what might cause jealousy.  Still, anything less than the truth is less than she deserves.  "Many times she and I and the Warriors Three have celebrated a victory by coupling long into the night."  
   
She blinks and her lips part slightly.  "You mean you and... you and Sif and Volstagg and Fandral and—“ she frowned.  
   
“And Hogun,” he supplies.  
   
“You all... slept together?"

He grins, part amusement and part relief that she appears unconcerned.  "Among other things."  
   
She pauses a moment more, and he watches the little ripple at her throat as she swallows, eyes dark with desire.  "Tell me there's video."  
   
Laughter overtakes him at that, and he has to recover himself to answer.  "I fear not.  But I would gladly tell you of our exploits."  
   
She shifts closer to him, draping herself over his body and bringing her lips to his chest.  "Do that," she murmurs against his skin.  "Please."  
   
   
He doesn't think of it again for weeks, except that once or twice he catches Jane watching him with a speculative look that makes him wonder whether she's recalling what he told her about himself with Sif and the Three.  
   
It's only after he's been called to assemble with his compatriots from the Battle of New York that she raises the subject again.  The fight is done, and they lie together in her bed, exhausted from the day and the night that followed, but not yet ready for sleep.  
   
"So..." she begins, and he chuckles and raises an eyebrow.  "The whole, 'coupling long into the night' thing, is that what you... usually do after battle?"  
   
"When the opportunity presents itself."  He reaches out to grasp her hip again, giving a fond squeeze.  
   
Her eyes flutter shut, and she makes a sound low in her throat, but after a moment she regains the thread of her inquiry.  "And do you... do you want to do that with the Avengers?"  
   
"You would not object?"  
   
She blushes prettily, but doesn't look away.  "Not if you brought me with you."  
   
The suggestion holds more than a little appeal, and when he pictures it, a sharp stab of desire lances through him.  He takes a breath and recovers himself.  "I had not thought such conduct customary in Midgard."  
   
"None of you are exactly customary people."  
   
"Fair enough."  He lets his hand trail up her body, over the smooth plane of her belly, the swell of her breast, the curve of her cheek.  "But for tonight I would be with you alone."  
   
She reaches out to draw him over her, tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him close for a kiss.  "I am really all right with that."  
   
   
He doesn’t forget her suggestion, but neither does he dwell on it until weeks later, when he and Jane are called to New York for an emergency that requires her expertise, and later his.  
   
The enemy finally vanquished, Thor returns with Tony to the quarters where Bruce and Jane await them.  Jane greets him with an embrace, and when he takes her into his arms, he can feel that she trembles still from the tension of the battle.  “Your timing could not have been better.  The day’s victory is your doing.”  
   
“Both of you, really, good work with that portal business,” Tony tells them, clapping Bruce’s arm.  “I especially liked the part where I got to stay on the right side.”  
   
Bruce’s eyes sweep over Tony, obviously reassuring himself that Tony has returned unharmed.  “Yeah, I liked that part too.”  
   
“So,” Tony continues, a tension lingering behind his cheerful demeanor, “victory celebration?  Pizza, booze, singing of ballads or what have you?”  He gives a friendly blow to Thor’s arm.  “What do Asgardians do after a good fight?”  
   
Jane catches Thor’s eyes and a challenging grin spreads across her face.  He laughs, and Tony’s eyes dart back and forth between the two of them.  
   
“What?  What’d I miss?”  
   
Jane leans against Thor’s chest and smirks at Tony.  “Orgies,” she tells him conspiratorially.  
   
Tony laughs, but his eyes stay on the two of them, and a moment later he sobers.  “Wait, really?  Because… wow.  That is… that is a good tradition.”  
   
“What’s a good tradition?”  Clint saunters over from the elevator, Steve and Natasha close on his heels.  
   
There is mischief in Jane’s eyes when she answers.  “Thor was telling me that on Asgard he likes to celebrate a victory by sleeping with his comrades.”  
   
Clint’s eyebrows twitch in surprise, and Steve’s brow furrows.  “And you’re OK with that?”  
   
“Well, today I’m one of his comrades too, so… pretty OK with it, yeah.”  There is something in her cheerful enthusiasm that he can’t resist, and he pulls her close for a kiss.  
   
When they break away, he finds all eyes on them.  
   
"Besides," she adds, her voice turning sly, "there's more than enough of him to go around."  
   
Tony's face goes blank for an instant, but he recovers himself quickly, and his eyes rake down Thor's body in a covetous way that Thor finds he doesn't mind in the least.  "I'll say there is. Or did you mean…?"

Her flush deepens slightly. "The, uh, usual limits don't apply."

"And what limits do apply?" Bruce's tone is detached, that of a man in search of knowledge, but his face betrays an earthier interest. 

"Haven't found any yet."

"That… really sounded like a challenge," Natasha muses, turning to Clint. "Did that sound like a challenge to you?"

"Definitely a challenge,” Clint agrees.

Steve cocks his head to one side, considering. "None of us are exactly the type to back down.”

Tony's head jerks in Steve's directions, his face slack with surprise. "Wow. Yeah, this is so happening." He turns back to face Thor. "It is, right? I mean, you're good with…?"

Thor chuckles. He wondered just how long the six of them were ready to discuss the matter without involving him. Not that he's complaining. Being spoken of in such a manner makes for an oddly arousing prelude, and he finds himself eager for more. "Please."

Tony drops to his knees before him, deft hands releasing the fastenings of his armor. He quickly manages to pull Thor’s trousers low enough that it's an easy thing to step out of them, even with the distraction of his clever lips just inches from Thor's cock. And then, no hesitation from a man like Tony, wet heat engulfs him and he lets his eyes fall shut as Tony's tongue starts to move, as quick and agile at this task as in his jests.  Strong fingers close around his shaft as Tony's mouth moves over him, eager and intent. 

Beside him, Jane murmurs her appreciation as she strips off his cape and armor. She's joined by other hands, just as capable, and between the two of them Jane and Natasha have him bare in moments. Natasha's hands run over his chest, while Jane's soft fingers drift over his ass, the light touch promising more to come. 

But for the moment he has no need of anything but more of Tony's mouth, the tight fit and insistent suction combining with the intoxicating tension in the room to draw him close to his climax already. 

He's nearly surrendered himself to the pleasure of it when a soft curse startles his eyes open. It comes from Steve's lips, but he isn't the only one watching with hungry eyes, and rich need shudders through Thor's body to see it.

He lets one hand drop to Tony's shoulder—a warning, and judging by the way Tony moans his desire around Thor's cock, one he understands.  Apparently that's all Thor needs, because everything seems to recede, leaving him with just the hot suction on his cock and rich pleasure building until he throbs and spends himself between Tony's lips.

Tony pulls off, but doesn't shift his attention from Thor's cock, which has softened from his release. 

With Jane's fingers teasing around his entrance and Natasha flicking one thumbnail over his right nipple, it takes only a few breaths before Thor can feel himself stiffen. 

"Goddamn. That is quite the gift you've got there." The rough edge to Tony's voice sends another surge of lust through him, and Thor reaches out without considering it, drawing Tony close again.

Tony leans forward and takes the tip of Thor's cock into his mouth once more, but he shifts back all too soon when Bruce places a firm hand on his shoulder. "You could stand to let someone else have a turn." 

Tony raises an eyebrow, but gamely shifts to his feet. "You think you can follow that?"

By the looks of it, Bruce does think so, and Thor shudders a little at the dark promise in his eyes as he kneels.

And then heat engulfs him again, but this time it doesn't stop, barely even slows as his cock enters the tight passage of Bruce's throat. When Bruce's lips reach the base of his cock, Thor lets out a deep sigh of pleasure, a sound echoed by the rest of the room. Bruce pulls back a little, and as he does his throat and tongue conspire, rippling and pressing and sucking until Thor’s legs tremble with the pleasure of it.

But apparently that isn’t all Bruce intends to do, because Thor can feel this hands reach around him, gripping hard enough to spread him wide. As if they'd planned it in advance, Jane's fingers slide against his entrance, slick already, and Thor can hear a small noise of desire from his own lips.

She pushes inside, none too gently. It's just as he prefers, opening him fast, making his whole self ache for more, even as Bruce's lips on his cock unravel all his control.

His hips shift of their own will, forward into Bruce's throat and back onto Jane's fingers, and the rich need filling him turns desperate and hard. "More." The demand slips out between slackened lips, and he sways a little, almost unable to keep his feet against the onslaught of pleasure. 

And then a strong hand finds his shoulder, holding him up, and he can feel the heat of a new body behind him. Jane's fingers continue to slip in and out as Steve speaks into his ear. "You sure?"

Heat surges through him, pounding in his blood, and he has to laugh at the uncertainty in Steve's voice. "Please," he manages.

Steve’s voice may have been uncertain, but nothing else about him matches that description. He pushes a finger in to join Jane’s, and Thor finds it almost surprising that he can so clearly feel which is which. Steve’s first finger, and then another, work methodically, gentle against his rim, while Jane moves deeper until her slender fingers find the spot she’s so fond of, and makes him cry out with pleasure. 

It's a lucky thing that Steve has the strength to hold him up, because for the moment Thor's own legs seem to lack that power.

She doesn’t stop, or even slow, and he can feel himself building towards climax again when Jane whispers into the skin of his shoulders. “I can’t wait to see Steve fuck you.” Natasha murmurs her assent, and he can hear Steve groan behind him, the desire to do just that obvious in his voice. Bruce seems to agree as well, because he takes Thor impossibly deeper, moaning around his cock until Thor can feel the vibrations deep inside himself. His whole body shudders, spilling into Bruce’s welcoming throat.

Natasha moves away first, and Bruce releases him slowly, sucking gently as he goes and sending little aftershocks running up and down his spine. 

Jane and Steve’s fingers continue to work inside of him, and though his cock is spent for the moment, he still relishes the hot sparks that they’re loosing inside him.

“Open your eyes.”

He does as Jane commands, almost surprised to realize that he’d closed them again, and finds the rest of them watching him, open lust in every expression.

None of them move, or shift their gaze, for some time, and Thor cannot find it in himself to object. His cock has already begun to show signs of recovery, basking under the covetous eyes of his comrades, when Clint gives a little cough. "Bedroom, maybe?"

"Bedroom," Tony agrees. "Right, good." He leads the way, glancing back as if to assure himself that the rest of them would follow. As if any of them were about to hesitate.

The bedroom lacks opulence, but contains a sturdy bed, making it more that suitable for the purpose. 

"Ok," Tony calls, his voice more sure now, "party favors for everyone." He makes for a cabinet built into the wall and begins to pull out a colorful array of bottles and bits of plastic. He tosses several containers of lubricant onto the bed and follows them with strips of condoms and a couple of small objects that look quite like Jane's vibrator. Then he turns with a smirk to Jane and holds up a plastic-encased dildo, cocking his head in inquiry.

"Yes, please," she agrees, grinning, and he tosses it to her.

"You got one of those for me, Stark?"

"You really have to ask?" Another such toy sails through the air, and Natasha catches it neatly.

"So, I think Steve was going to do the honors?" Clint suggests.

Steve flushes a little, bashful even though he was inside Thor not ten minutes previous. It's charming, in its own way, but Thor would just as well hurry him along.

Discarding more subtle options, Thor strides to the bed, feeling as much in charge of this room as any other, and climbs upon it. He spreads his knees and allows his chest to sink into the mattress, turning his head to look back at Steve.

Tony shoves a condom and a bottle of lube at Steve, who takes them absently, his gaze remaining firmly on Thor's ass. After a moment more of hesitation, he strides over, and Thor feels rich anticipation build inside of him as he awaits Steve's touch.

He gets it almost immediately, two fingers digging deep, and then three. None of the others join in this time, apparently content to watch as Steve slides on a condom, slicks his cock, and positions himself at Thor's entrance.

Steve pauses, not out of hesitation this time, but teasing, waiting for Thor to give in and beg. As if Thor has any fear for his pride in this. "Steve. Please."

That would seem to be enough for him, because he slides in, slowly, his harsh breathing giving away the intensity of his arousal.

"Fuck me," Thor urges, "I will not break."

Steve must see the wisdom in that, because he surges forward, snapping his hips as he pounds into Thor with sharp thrusts that turn his insides to liquid fire.

Thor bucks back to meet each thrust, curving his back to get Steve’s strokes just where he needs them, and under Steve’s relentless desire it doesn’t take long before the both of them are gasping out their pleasure.

“Hell, Thor, that was— Goddamn.” Thor can feel Steve against his back, chest still heaving from their exertion. And then, just as Steve begins to withdraw, a soft press of lips against Thor’s spine.

The room is quiet as Steve moves away, but Thor knows without looking that all eyes remain on him.

“OK, I call next,” Clint declares, and Tony gives a snort of laughter. “What? Like I’m going to miss out on—“ Clint pauses, placing a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “I mean, when you’re— If you’re up for it.”

Thor laughs. “I am. Or will be. You need not wait.” In truth it could be a little time before he’s able to come again, but he’s far from done, and he aches for more. He rolls onto his back and spreads his legs in a manner that he knows will convey his demand.

Clint gives a low whistle, and rolls on a condom and slicks himself quickly, with capable, efficient hands. When he approaches Thor it's with a cocky stride and a grin on his face, and Thor can hear a little murmur of appreciation from Jane as Clint moves to cover Thor's body with his own.

Clint's hand, the one not occupied in supporting his weight, slips between their legs, and Thor can feel the dull pressure of Clint's cock against his entrance, and groans a further entreaty. 

"Patience," Clint tsks, and shifts his hand to Thor's cock for a couple of quick, clever strokes that send sparks of pleasure rushing through his body even before he's fully hard.

"Please."

"Yeah," Clint drawls, "a fertility god begging—that is good for the ego."

"Not that you needed the help," Natasha calls out, but if she speaks further Thor doesn't hear it, because Clint's hips thrust forward, plunging in deep, and Thor can think of nothing but the pleasure.

Clint's strokes start out slowly, shifting slightly each time until the stroke that drags across the hot place deep inside and Thor's head presses back into the mattress. After that Clint's aim is true as his arrows, hitting that spot every time, and Thor can feel himself unravel under the assault.

He only barely notices when Natasha climbs on the bed. Clint's thrusts slow, turning teasing and shallow as the two of them maneuver cushions under Thor's hips. Clint moves to sit almost upright, cock still buried in Thor's ass.

"Can I cut in?" Natasha asks, throwing a leg over Thor's hips and hovering above him, her cunt so close to his cock that he can feel the heat of her.

"I would be—“ he tries for a courtly reply, but can't find the thread of his thought. "Yes."

She chuckles, and then she's slipping a condom onto him and following almost immediately with her slick, tight heat. When she's fully seated, she arches back, and he groans at the way the motion makes her grip his cock harder. She bobs up and down a couple of times, and it’s glorious, the way she feels around him as Clint continues to fill him, deep and hard. He can barely attend to it when she turns and reaches out with one hand to draw Jane close. “You’re a lucky woman,” Natasha remarks with a smile, and Jane leans in to bring their lips together with a fierce desire that makes Thor’s blood run hot in his veins.

The kiss isn’t short, and it obviously isn’t for show, though he by no means objects to the view. When they break apart, Jane looks flustered, but pleased. “I really am.”

Bruce appears over her shoulder and murmurs something into her ear, and Thor might not have guessed that she could flush further, but she could, and does. “Very lucky,” she adds, and allows Bruce to guide her over to a low couch, push her back onto it, and draw down her trousers and underthings. He kneels, and an instant later her head slams into the padded back of the couch and she trembles in obvious pleasure.

“Apparently Banner’s good with his tongue,” Clint notes, punctuating the remark with a sharper thrust that reminds Thor that he’s as lucky as Jane is and more. He watches as Clint’s hand reaches around Natasha to rub her clit, and Thor can feel her reaction as her cunt ripples around his cock, creating a perfect, exquisite pleasure that draws him close to his own release.

The two of them begin to move again, and it’s a wonder to behold—truly a work of art, the way they fit together. He could almost think them a single unit, the way their bodies work in tandem, clutching him tight, filling him, making him writhe and gasp and fill with hot pleasure until he cannot contain it a moment more and bucks up into her, and pushes back down onto him, and comes.

Clint follows with a rough groan, and Natasha makes a small sound deep in her throat and shivers around his cock. It's as if Thor can feel their pleasure as his own, rushing through him on the heels of his climax. When it finally leaves him, he sags against the bed, his breath coming in great gasps. The two of them pull away, leaving him lying there, boneless and satisfied.

It's several minutes before he can attend to anything. When he does finally take an interest in the rest of the room, he finds that the others, all but Jane and Bruce, have gathered off to one side, talking quietly and watching him out of the sides of their eyes.

"I think he's done," Steve murmurs.

"He... does look kinda done,” Clint agrees.

The doubt in Clint’s voice goes to Thor's pride, and he rouses himself. “I’m far from done, my friends. Who is next?”

“Pretty sure that’s me,” Tony asserts, at the same moment that Natasha gives a showy stroke to the dildo she’s harnessed around her hips and says “I am.” The two of them engage in some silent conversation, made up of raised eyebrows and quirked lips and fierce grins, and then they turn to Thor as one and Tony murmurs “fuck yeah,” before climbing on the bed.

“Think you can take us both at once?” Tony asks, more a challenge than a question, and Thor groans at the idea.

“Please.” It seems to be all he can say tonight, and truly, it feels good. All six of them, watching him, fucking him, using him for their own pleasure and for his. He shudders under their eyes and feels his cock begin to rise once more.

Thor hears a familiar curse from the other side of the room and turns to see Jane, her fingers gripping Bruce’s hair tight as she stares at Tony and Natasha. “I just—“ she begins, realizing that all eyes have turned to her. “That’s a good idea. I am a fan of that idea.” Bruce moves again, and she shudders under him. Whether it stems from Bruce’s skill or the image of Thor split on two cocks, Thor isn’t sure, but either way her pleasure is a glory to behold.

And then Tony is positioning himself and drawing Thor above him, his deft hands sliding a condom on his cock and slicking himself liberally before guiding Thor down onto his shaft. “Oh, yeah,” Tony groans, thrusting up into Thor, “fuck that is good.” His eyes shut and his thrusts quicken for an instant, before he draws a sharp breath and composes himself. “Romanoff, you’d better hurry up, ‘cause—“

Tony doesn’t get a chance to finish before Thor can feel her finger, slim and quick and well coated with lubricant, join Tony’s cock inside him. Thor’s breath catches, and he leans over Tony’s body, desperate to give her more access, to have everything her clever fingers promise. Tony’s face goes slack at the shift, and then his jaw tightens, as if he’s using all his strength to keep himself still. Natasha adds another finger, and another, until Tony’s expression turns pained and desperate. “Romanoff—“ he warns again.

“You can take it, Stark.”

Stark may be able to, but Thor’s not sure he can wait any longer. “Natasha, please.”

“I’d rather not injure you.”

“You won’t. I am ready.” He cannot keep his need out of his voice, and Tony’s hips buck as if of their own accord, digging into Thor and sending hot pleasure sparking over his skin. “Very ready.”

Natasha laughs at that, but her fingers disappear, and then he feels the blunt head of her false flesh press against him where he and Tony are joined. The dildo is firm, yielding only slightly, as a real cock would, and by the way Natasha’s breath comes in hot little gasps behind him, it’s got some way to convey pleasure to her as well. 

She works into him slowly, inch by inch, while Tony’s mouth contorts with pleasure and Thor’s whole self burns with the need for both of them, only accentuated by the slight pain where he’s stretched almost as wide as he can take. When she’s fully seated inside him, she leans forward to speak into his ear. “Now’s the fun part.”

Thor feels no shame to call the noise he makes at that a whine, and it’s a sound Tony echoes.

“Goddamn,” Clint remarks from the sidelines, “that is… gorgeous.”

Thor looks up to see their audience, and finds that Jane and Bruce have finally broken apart, and watch with the rest. Steve, though, is the one whose rapt attention most catches Thor’s eye. He’s watching the place where they’re joined with open hunger in his face. Clint seems to see it, and slides a hand down Steve’s ass and whispers something in his ear. Steve nods vigorously, and that’s the last thing Thor sees before Tony and Natasha begin to move, and he cannot attend to anything but the pleasure of them inside him.

She thrusts in and he out, and then they shift and he’s fucking up into Thor and her cock drags against Thor’s hole on its way out. Tony’s lips form an incoherent litany of pleasure, rough and vulgar, as he bucks up blindly. Thor can practically feel his urgency, and finds its match inside himself. He’s on fire with it, his cock hard and twitching and desperate for the occasional friction where their bodies press together. 

Between the two of them he is absolutely, profoundly taken, filled and used until he could almost weep from the sensation. It stretches him taut, draws him out, and he can do nothing but give in to it and lose himself in them.

They fuck him like that, hard and merciless, for probably ten strokes before Tony’s rhythm breaks and he arches up, shooting hot and deep. As he begins to withdraw, Natasha gives one last push, jabbing hard against Thor’s prostate, and his vision goes red as he comes in long stripes over Tony’s skin. They freeze there, all of them sweaty and trembling and unwilling to break contact, until Natasha pulls out and shifts away.

Thor moves as well, collapsing to one side of Tony, his limbs gone weak and his skin still tingling. He lies still, exhausted, as Tony rolls over and leans in to lick a smear of come off his cock. The hot, wet touch is almost too much, and Thor shudders under it, not sure whether he wants to pull away or push into it, but finding himself too exhausted to do either.

The three of them lie there for some while, recovering themselves and catching their breath. 

After a time, a low moan catches Thor’s attention, and he looks up to find Steve stripped bare, with Clint’s fingers making quick work of opening him up. Steve notes Thor’s attention, and flushes slightly. “It looked—“ he fails to explain, but seems to realize that none of them require an explanation. 

Natasha rolls off the bed and stalks over to him, every line of her body betraying aggressive interest. “Tell me I get to do the honors.”

Steve’s flush extends down his chest, and he nods vigorously. Suddenly he pauses. “But… just you, maybe?”

She chuckles. “Good.” She jerks her head in the direction of the couch. “Bend over.”

When Steve does as he’s told, Thor feels a twinge of regret that it’s Natasha, and not himself, about to take Steve’s ass. But his cock still lies limp against his thigh, and Steve doesn’t look eager to wait. Indeed, he tries to hurry Natasha along, and after a moment’s hesitation, Natasha shrugs and gives him what he asks, burying her cock to the hilt in him. His reaction, rich with satisfaction and desire, reignites Thor’s blood and reminds him that he is far from finished with the night’s activities.

He rolls to one side and looks to the rest of them. Tony lies beside him still, half asleep but with a satisfied smile on his lips. Clint watches Steve and Natasha with an artist’s eye and a sniper’s focus. Jane and Bruce sit side by side, half watching Steve as well, but when Thor’s gaze falls on them, they shift to face him.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired out already.” Jane’s voice holds humor and desire in equal measure, and Thor wastes no time in denying it. “Good.” She nudges Bruce with one shoulder. “You’re up.”

Bruce blinked, apparently surprised, and shook his head. “No, I—“

“You’ve been most generous.” Thor stretches out a little, letting his muscles flex lazily as he spreads his legs in clear invitation. Sure enough Bruce watches with dark eyes that betray his desire. “I would like to return the favor.”

“I…” Bruce pauses, swallows, and takes a breath, obviously mustering his will. “I probably shouldn’t.”

Jane gives him a skeptical look. “Why not?”

“I can—” he doesn’t meet their eyes. “I can get a little carried away.”

Tony rouses at this, watching Bruce with sharp eyes. “Carried away how? Full green, or…?”

“Not exactly. But,” Bruce colors, “enough that it isn’t a good idea for me to top.” He pauses, apparently hoping to leave the matter at that, but he quickly seems to realize that none of them intend to allow it. “I haven’t tried in— Well, when I tried, some of his strength seeped through. Aggression too.”

His explanation carries a dark warning that Thor cannot help but find intoxicating. “Here, do you think you could harm me?”

“He’s got a point,” Tony suggests. “Now’s really your chance to find out how it works, Big Guy.” The wistful look in his eyes makes Thor suspect that his interest is something less than altruistic.

“Please,” Thor urges. “I would have you take me.”

Bruce swallows again, but desire has clearly overcome his hesitance, and he stands, quickly stripping off his clothes as Tony moves to the couch to give them room.

Thor shifts to his knees and cants his back to present his ass, and Bruce makes a low sound of appreciation that Thor can feel in his balls. His cock twitches, trying to rise, and he knows that soon enough it will.

Bruce approaches cautiously, settling a condom and slicking himself before moving close enough to stroke Thor’s side and down over his hip. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Thor can’t help but laugh at that. Stopping is the furthest thing from his mind. “Bruce. Fuck me. Now.”

The noise Bruce makes at that is somehow surprised and grateful and achingly desperate, all at once. Without warning, Bruce grabs Thor with strong fingers and shoves in. The first few strokes come hard enough to please him, but no harder than he expects. But then something about Bruce's breathing changes. The hands on Thor's thighs tighten, hard enough to hurt, and Thor is caught up in Bruce's surging power. 

He has just enough presence of mind to look back at Bruce and see that his flesh remains its usual tone, and when Bruce catches his eyes, his fierce expression softens for an instant, and turns pleading.

"More," Thor urges, and Bruce does as asked, fucking into him with powerful strokes that light up his insides and turn them to glorious heat. Under that assault, Thor finds himself close to the edge almost immediately, but he hangs there, not quite able to get what he needs to tip over it.

Jane isn't quite right that he has no limits, and while he hasn't reached them yet, he's close. After all he’s taken already, his rim burns with Bruce's rough strokes, and his balls ache as they draw up close to his body. But still his blood sings with need, and all he wants is more of Bruce's cock just where he needs it. He squirms, trying to find the position that will set him off, but it's almost too much, and release dances just out of his reach. "Please," he begs, headless of how desperate he may seem, "please, I need—“

Bruce growls then, and quickens his pace, fucking him impossibly harder until Thor’s face presses against the mattress, ass in the air and knees coming off the bed with every stroke as Bruce somehow lifts half his weight to plough into him. It's almost enough, almost everything he could need. But only almost.

He feels ready to bust with pleasure and frustration in equal measure when Jane slips onto the bed and reaches under him, careful to stay out of Bruce's way as she grasps his cock in her perfect fingers. She strokes him roughly, once, twice, and he's gone, panting and begging and collapsing, shooting little spurts of come onto the already ill-used sheets.

Bruce curses but doesn't stop, and something in his voice betrays an impossible frustration, beyond even what Thor felt just moments ago. Thor finds the energy to tense, tightening around Bruce's cock, and Bruce gives a surprised cry and spills, whispering grateful, pleasure-soaked curses as he slumps forward over Thor's body.

Bruce pulls away more quickly than Thor expects, and when he does he looks almost asleep where he lies, except that his chest still heaves, trying to regain his breath. “That was—“ he manages. “Thank you.”

Thor laughs, though he can't bring himself to stir from where he lies, so mattress muffles the sound. But the gratitude in Bruce's voice is so genuine that he does turn his head to face him when he answers. "I could say the same. You were magnificent." He can hear his words begin to slur, and realizes that he's nearly as tired as Bruce appears.

Warm skin presses against his back and side, and he can feel the sweep of Jane's hair on his neck and she leans over him. “Going to sleep already?”

"I am well satisfied." From his vantage point he can see that Bruce has actually fallen asleep, and and across the room Tony is sprawled against Clint, both their heads drooping. Natasha watches Thor still, but with sleepy, unguarded eyes, and Steve leans back against her, his eyes closed in hazy pleasure as her fingers run through his hair. "And it seems so are they."

Jane's hand seems to drift down to caress his cheek. "But I'm not," she murmurs, "not quite. Don’t tell me you're too tired to take one more." She moves at that, and he can feel the smooth, cool length of her toy press against his ass.

An instant ago he would have declared himself sated, but at the suggestion he feels something stir, a deep, quiet need to give himself to her as completely as he did for all the others.

"I wouldn't tell you such a lie." Without lifting himself up, he spreads his legs for her. "Take me."

She settles between his thighs and leans over him, her delicate fingers digging into his muscles, relaxing him everywhere she touches. He sighs at the pleasure of it, undemanding and luxuriously slow, but after a few moments he begins to fear that her ministrations will put him to sleep before she gets what she wants. 

He opens his legs a little wider, and cants his hips, offering himself. She chuckles, but an instant later he can feel the pressure of her at his entrance, and then a long, slow push as she takes him.

After the exertions of the night, his body offers no resistance. She glides in gracefully, fills him up with a sweet, aching pressure. She pulls back again in a heartbeat, and then in, the long strokes more an incredibly intimate massage than fucking. It's slow, and gentle, and it sets a low warmth building within him, embers stoked by her every thrust until he's aflame with desire for her.

"Jane. Please, I need more."

He can feel more than hear her satisfied murmur, and her strokes grow harder, carefully aimed to catch him where it counts. His cock stirs beneath him, trying to rise even when it ought to be past such feats.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was? Watching them all fuck you?" She speaks in a breathy tone that tells him her words are for her at least as much as for him. But even so, they seep through his skin and make him ache for more. 

She pauses, her dildo buried deep within him, and lays her forehead upon his back for a moment as her hand gropes for something in the bedsheets beside them. When she finds it, he can hear a small click, and suddenly the toy inside him comes to life with a dull buzz. It takes him by surprise and he gasps, suddenly desperate to get the vibration just where he needs it.

But she throws one leg over his thigh, and uses the contact to move with him, so that in spite of his struggles the heady sensation stays just shy of what he desires. He takes a breath and calms himself, ceding control to her, and only then can he hear the shift in her breathing. Clearly the vibrations are having an effect on her as well, and by the way she sounds she's nearing the height of her pleasure already.

"It was incredible." It takes him a moment to realize that she's answering her own question. "The way you begged for it, the way you wanted it." She thrusts, letting the buzzing head of her cock drag against his prostate, and he shudders in pleasure, far nearer his own climax than he would have thought possible. She leans in closer to whisper against his ear. "You loved it, didn’t you?” 

She punctuates that with another glorious stroke, this time pausing exactly where he wants her, and he gasps out his agreement.

“Christ, that is hot,” she mutters, and he can feel her hips move again, clearly seeking out her own pleasure rather than his. It’s almost better that way, knowing the delight she takes in fucking him, waiting for her needs to coincide with his own to push him over the edge. It doesn’t take long, as she shifts, and groans, and shifts again, and finally presses in, shuddering out her pleasure above him as the vibrator sets his nerves ablaze. His hips buck of their own accord, rubbing his cock against the sheets once, twice, and then he’s coming with weak, aching pulses as she collapses on top of him.

Some moments later she rouses enough to pull out, and strip the harness from her hips. He can bring himself to do no more than turn his head to face her as she lies beside him, one hand on his cheek. “Good?”

She knows his answer already, but he gives it anyway. “It was glorious.”

A sly smile touches her lips. “I’ll say. I’m a lucky woman.”

He feels a swell of love for her—for all of them. “And I am an exceptionally lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome!


End file.
